


Trapped not Stranded

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Birth Month Cheesy Tropes Challenge! [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is ..eh .. sorry I guess I dunno I didn't really have much inspiration for this but I did what I could.. </p><p>Gabriel traps Cas and Dean on an island to make Castiel confront his fear and talk to his hunter boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped not Stranded

“Stupid fucking Gabriel! I’m gonna gank your ass for trapping us on this friggin deserted island! Do you hear me dickbag?” Dean yelled toward the sky in futility. 

“Dean, we are not on a deserted island, we are just trapped in the area that is uninhabited.” Castiel felt the need to clarify, because the hunter was certainly in the mood to have his words picked apart. 

“Oh THANK YOU Captain Obvious… I am eternally grateful for your amazing observations, had it not been those keenly sharp Angel Powers I would have surely died!” Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, he knew he was being an ass but with the situation as it were he wasn’t exactly feeling apologetic about it.

“It would be wise for you to not place the blame where it doesn’t belong Dean Winchester!” Castiel sent him a fiery stare that weakened his knees and crumpled his resolve to be pissed.

“Ugh fine .. sorry Cas but big brother douchebag has just gone too far this time. Do you think he’s doing this to get into Sammy’s pants? That’s what all those creepy stories say… that he throws us in some alternate universe or traps us in a closet or something and then takes advantage of my baby brother.” Dean’s body naturally shivered at the thoughts of Gabriel messing with Sam but… there was little he could do about it at at the moment.

“Sam is hardly an infant or incapable of defending unwanted advances even from an Archangel, it’s not like Gabriel would force himself on your brother.. certainly not when he could conjure a replica just as easily.”

Dean noticed a smirk playing on his Angel’s lips and couldn’t help the small shake of his head or the natural eye roll that occurred afterward. 

“Fine, fine Sammy’s not being taken against his will… but we’re still stuck here with nothing to do until Gabriel comes back… You wanna?” Dean offered a suggestive smile. 

“I believe as long as I shall exist that is one thing about you that I will never understand.. how easily your emotional range flows from anger to resignation and then onto desire and so forth… in the course of the last ten minutes you’ve displayed quite the color chart of human feelings.” 

Dean shrugged and turned away slightly to hide the blush on his cheeks. 

“Eh I’m a hunter...we adapt quickly or we die.”

Castiel snorted out a sound Dean had never heard before, not even crazy Cas, or stoner Cas had managed that much humanity in a laugh before. 

“Yes, because you are the prime candidate to support change and divergence from the standard path when it doesn’t directly involve the end of the world.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Dean was a little surprised to hear Cas talk to him like that.. sure he was used to all Holy Angel of the Lord talk, and the somewhat odd occasional pillow talk but this was something new.

“Dean I should probably admit to you that it may in fact be my fault that we are here.. I mistakenly trusted that my brother would not interfere in things that are none of his business. In hindsight I’m quite confident that I should have seen this coming.” 

“I might be a little thick here Cas but I’m still not getting it… what exactly did you say to Gabriel, and why did you say that other stuff a minute ago?” 

“I really do not wish to discuss this, how about we pass the time till he comes back.. like you suggested?” Castiel said moving closer, suddenly right on top of him and despite the urge to take Dean couldn’t resist the nagging feeling in his stomach.

“Oh no you don't Angel… you’re gonna talk first… Fuck look at what you’ve done to me Cas, pretty soon I’m just gonna grow some lady bits and refuse to cut my hair.” he huffed out a teasing laugh.

“You are positive you can’t be persuaded to talk about it some other time?” Castiel said licking his lips and moving even closer to the hunter.

Dean shook his head no and crossed his tanned muscular arms over his chest as a way of showing just how stubborn he could be about it, not that Cas was unaware of course, just a reminder. 

Castiel sat down in the sand pulling his knees in front of him and waited for Dean to take his beside him. Once he’d settled into the uneven grains, Cas huffed out a large sigh.

“Just for the record, I want it noted that I did not initiate this conversation you did.. Capiche?” Dean almost laughed at how much the Angel had taken after him in the last few years, and even more so over the last couple months”

“Yeah, yeah I capiche” he laughed when the fond memory played in his mind. 

“I may have mentioned a small fear I had and Gabriel took it upon himself to trap us here, probably until he feels it’s resolved.”

“Oh God… is there some sort of … like monster here? I don’t even have my damn weapons Cas!” He said pushing his hand against the gritty ground beneath him.

“SIT DOWN DEAN!” 

He jerked back into place…

“It’s not that kind of fear Dean.. it’s .. personal nothing to do with the Supernatural world.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck shyly as he began to understand…Cas was scared about something between them.. which left an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Okay… lemme have it..”

“I’m not sure what you mean… what is it you would like me to give you Dean?”

“Oh come on Cas you’re not THAT innocent… now lets try this again.. tell me what I did wrong or whatever .. so we can just get past it.”

“Why do you assume it’s something you’ve done wrong?”

Dean couldn’t control the derisive laugh that came roaring out of his mouth. “Well if one of us is gonna screw this up it’s pretty much a given that it’s gonna be me…”

“Nobody has “screwed this up” Dean, certainly not you.. I was concerned that I would not be able to give you...all of the aspects of a relationship that you desire.” Castiel said the words noticeably faster considering he wasn’t usually such a speed talker. 

Dean’s head jerked back in surprise, and he looked at Cas confusion clear on his face. “What do you mean all the aspects of a relationship that I desire…. you talkin bout sex stuff? Cause I gotta say Cas.. there’s no complaints here… I’m pretty satisfied with the way things are so you don’t need to worry.”

“Despite your beliefs not everything is about the physical Dean, I know that there aren’t any problems with that.. I rebuilt your body with my grace I know every inch of it and exactly how to unravel you sexually.. It’s more of an emotional need that I cannot fulfill, I worry that since I cannot give you the children you desire to have so badly, that you will let that hope inside of you wilt away.” Castiel’s eyes were focused on the waves crashing against the shore, doing everything he could to not look Dean in the eye.

“Cas let me ask you a couple questions… First.. Did I ever ask you for kids or mention that I wanted kids?”

“No but I can see it..”

“No I didn’t, I’ll admit that there’s part of me that would love to have a house full of rugrats running around one day… but that doesn’t mean that I’d ever have let that happen.. we deal with too much shit from day to day for me to have ever considered it. Now Second question… If I wanted to go out and adopt a kid or two .. would you fly your ass back up to Heaven and leave me to raise them on my own?”

Castiel’s mouth gaped open.. he’d never really considered it, only the fact that he wasn’t genetically capable of creating a child with Dean. “I suppose not, although I’m not sure I’d be an acceptable choice for you to raise a human child with… I’m not .. exactly .. good with children.. well not for very long at least.” 

Dean shook his head and laughed loudly.

“Cas I love you, you stupid stupid Angel.. but there’s nothing to worry about.. If I want a kid bad enough.. I’ll adopt or get a surrogate or something… and I’m choosing you.. kid or no kids… You’re my choice..over anything and everything else.. and I won’t regret that for a second.” 

They shared a soft chaste kiss and Dean could feel his stomach growling but before he said anything a huge platter of burgers, fries, and two ice cold bottles of his favorite beer popped up beside them. He may have sent a quick Thank You prayer to Gabe but he sure as hell wasn’t saying it out loud.


End file.
